ODST
by Helljumper1999
Summary: The journey of a ODST from his first Combat Drop to his last.


**Well here is another Halo Story enjoy**

 **I do not own Halo if I did I wouldn't be doing this.**

Miguel was nervous very nervous it was his first combat deployment as a ODST. Sure he has been in Combat before as a Marine. But this was a new experience he was not deploying in a Pelican DropShip. No he was deploying in a drop pod from Orbit.

Needless to say the pod did nothing to reassure him. At that moment Miguel's platoon CO started speaking over the comms. He was a older man in his late forties to early fifties. His name was Captain William McCoy. But every called Cap.

Cap's voice drifted through the comms "Now listen up our Marine Brothers are deploying to the planet in Pelicans sipping fine wine and eating a delicious steak dinner. Well we are not we are dropping from high Orbit right down on those ugly sons of bitches. They won't know what hit then now get ready 30 seconds til drop"

"Hey Rookie don't choke on your vomit hahaha." That was on of my Squad mates a Lance Corporal by the name of Zane Torq or as he was none to everyone else Joker due to his Joking nature. Joker was five five and skim. He had a ever present shit eating grin on his face. He was pretty damn pale I mean sheet white pale. He had close cut blonde hair and Bright green eyes.

"Hey Joker if I remember correctly on your first combat drop you started crying for you momma." Commented another one of my squad mates he was a giant brute if a man by the name of Yuri Fenkov but everyone called him Papa Bear he was a Corporal. "Listen Rook just keep your mind focused and don't think about anything but the mission."

I reply "Sure thanks for the tip." Yuri replied "No problem your a Helljumper now we take care of each other."

"Cut the Chatter five seconds to drop" Cut the voice of our Sgt a grizzled man by the name of Johnathon Kane. Everyone called him Sarge.

In exactly five seconds our pods dropped. It felt like my stomach sent into my chest. But it was exciting but like everything it had to end. A sudden jerk as it hit ground and my pod door opened. I was out if the pod and in a crater in seconds. I raised my Submachine gun and scanned the area. I could see Marines under fire from Covenant Armor and troops. I sighted in on a Jackal Sniper and put three rounds into his chest. I then ran from my crater and jumped into a hastily made Fox hole with three Marines.

"Good timing Helljumper where is the rest of your unit." The lead Marine asked while firing his MA5 at the Covenant.

"In the surrounding area they will make their way here." I replied while ducking barley avoiding a beam rifle shot. I answered back by firing six shots in the direction the beam shot from. The lead Marine replied "Well they better hurry the fuck up or there won't be anyone left to here." After he finished his sentence a Wraith fired a plasma mortar in our direction "SHIT INCOMING" Me and all three marines jumped out the fox hole and took cover in a crater to the right. Dirt fly up from where the mortar hit at. "Mother fucker do you have any rocket launchers." Miguel asked as he fired the rest of his mag into the Covenant line he dropped two Grunts and three Jackals.

"Jackson had one but he was killed in opening wave. His body is over there in the open." The Marine Pointed over about a 100 meters at the body of a Marine who flat on his face his rocket strapped to his back. There was no cover for at least 50 meters. "Well we need to get or we are going get fucked. I have a plan." One of the marines asks "fuck it what's your bright idea." I turn my helmeted head towards a crater ten meters away. "One of you stays here and provides covering fire for the rest of us. The rest of us will sprint to that crater over there and take cover. After the Marine here reloads we make another run for it for the next crater. From there one of us stays in that one and along with the other one opens fire and covers me and another marine while we make a run for the Rocket launcher. From there one of us sights up the Wraith and takes the bitch out." Miguel looks at the marines for their decision "ahh fuck it it's better then waiting here hey Lancer how much ammo do you have for your Assault rifle." "Ah three full mags and half of one." "Well it's settled you stay here and cover us. On your go Helljumper." Miguel nods and gets ready "On three, one, Two, THREE, GO, GO, GO." Miguel and two Marines make a break for the crater while Lancer covers them suppressing the enemy. They jump into the crater and wait for Lancer to stop firing. "OK Reloaded and ready to go" Lancer shouts to them. "OK just like last time one, Two, THREE , GO,GO." Miguel and the three other marines run to the second crater and dive in just as a plasma mortar hits behind them. From there One of the marines who's name is Booker stays. Miguel and the last Marine break for the Rocket Launcher. When they get there Miguel pulls the Rocket Launcher off the Marines back while the other Marine covers him firing at the enemy. Miguel turns takes a knee and aims at the Wraith he then pulls the trigger three times sending three rockets at it. The first Rocket drops the shield, the Second damages it and the third makes it explode.

Miguel drops the launcher and runs alongside the Marine where they jump into a nearby crater. The Marine Starts laughing hard "Hahahahaha oh my god I can't believe it worked. Names Chris now let's send these alien sons of bitches packing." With renewed vigor they open fire on the enemy causing then to fall back. A minute later the rest of Miguel's Squad shows up minis one. Joker is no where to be seen. Miguel looks over to Yuri and Yuri shakes his helmeted head.


End file.
